A New Life
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, RoyEd, EnvyEd. After another abuse session from Envy, Ed's in the Colonel's care. Roy questions him like always, but this time it's just too much for him to just stand by.


**A/N:** Kay, first FMA fic. Inspired by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song "Face Down". I wrote this a long time ago, actually, I'm just lazy :P

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA.

* * *

"Roy...it doesn't hurt." Ed whispered quietly as the older man dabbed his swollen cheek with an unexpected tendernes. Roy glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. 

"I don't understand why you just don't leave him." he stated bluntly. Ed diverted his eyes.

"He says he loves me..."

"So what! He fucking abuses you!" Roy shouted, loosing his temper. Ed wasn't affected by the shout, used to loud voices being yelled angrily at him. It was quiet as Roy taped a gauze pad to the wound on Ed's face with a special medical tape that wouldn't hurt like hell to peel off. Ed didn't say a word or make a movement, lost in his thoughts.

_Envy loves me...I know he does...he just gets angry easily..._ he thought desperately. Envy and him had been 'dating' for a while now, surprising just about everyone and hurting another emotionally. But...things had gone bad, and now Envy's strong, muscled arms were a danger zone rather than a month ago when they were open and welcoming. Ed sniffled, fighting back tears.

Roy noticed the little sad sound, and stared at Ed with a stern look. "If he loved you, he wouldn't dare marr that beautiful face of yours." he said. It took him a moment to realize that the last half of his sentence reflected his own thoughts about the blonde, but he didn't take it back. "He wouldn't dare harm you in any way. Wouldn't make you cry or make you plead and beg! Edo, if that bastard Envy truly loved you," Roy forced Ed to look him in the eye, "then why are you here about to cry from the pain he's put you through and not in his arms where you should be?"

Ed's eyes grew at Roy's words, but he stubbornly looked away, hissing, "It's not your business. He has a temper; it's nothing I can't handle."

Roy would have growled if he could as he grabbed Ed's face in his hands, keeping him from looking the other way again. Ed was shocked at the older man's actions and at the fire blazing in ebony orbs.

"It _is_ my business, Fullmetal." Roy seethed. Ed didn't do anything but hold his glare. "And as it being my business, I am fully inclined to make sure that the source of the problem is eliminated...permantely."

Ed's eyes widened considerably. "No! Leave Envy alone!" he screamed. Roy, now thankfully immune to Ed's loud voice, glared fiercer than ever.

"How can you love him! After all the shit he's put you through! _How can you FUCKING LOVE HIM!_" he shouted angrily and loudly. "You need someone who can _protect_ you! Who can _keep you safe!_ Not some street-whore homunculus who _uses_ you as his _play toy!_"

Ed recovered from the proclamation quickly, countering with his own question. "Oh yeah! And who has ever _protected_ me and _kept me safe_, huh! And who's gonna do all that for an _idiot_ like me!"

"I DAMN WILL! I'll _damn right_ protect you!"

"WHY! Tell me why, you FUCKER!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING _LOVE YOU!_ So shut the FUCK UP and listen the fuck to me!"

Ed couldn't speak. Did the Colonel...Roy Mustang...Flame Alchemist...really love..._him?_

"I'm going to save you and get you out of that Hell-hole! I'll make su-"

_How come when he says he loves me, I get this feeling that I never got from when Envy said it?_

"-mother-fucking homunculus-"

_And...is he..._crying?

"-I swear to you, Ed! I swear it on my mo-"

_Roy...do you really love me?_

"-I love you with all my heart! I hate seeing you hurt and in so much pai-"

_But...I don't love you...I'm still...still in love with Envy..._

"-nd knowing that at anytime I could've stopped it all but I didn-"

_You really do love me, don't you? Roy...I can take care of myself..._

"-ck, Ed! Just...just..."

_And now...you're kissing me..._

Roy had crashed his lips to Ed's, unable to hold himself back any longer. Ed could feel all the passion and love Roy had to and wanted to offer him through those burning lips of his. Roy held the small boy to him, wanting to be closer to him. He felt needy of the little blonde, only wishing for said blonde to feel the same for him. Ed didn't respond for a second, but ended up latching onto Roy's neck, breaking free from the part of him that claimed he loved Envy and only Envy. It was then Ed knew he needed Roy more than anyone; he was strong and protective, only wanting saftey to his loved ones.

Watch out, Envy. A new life Ed has found.


End file.
